


Work Break

by cyborgoverlord



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgoverlord/pseuds/cyborgoverlord
Summary: Gyro misses his and Mark’s date night.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Mark Beaks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Work Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravesinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravesinthesky/gifts).



> Gyro is trans, Author is trans. Words used to describe his genitalia are: cock, hole, entrance, folds. One instance of pussy and clit.

Gyro didn’t consider himself to have a high sex drive - not at all, really. Sure, he was a naturally touchy man, but that showed no indication of his actual desire. Most the time is was considerably low, Gyro feeling no need to go out of his way to seek pleasure - however, his sex drive gets a complete kick into action whenever he’s spurred into an episode of mania.

The pleasure was something he chased during those times.

The only thing battling his high sex drive was his need to work incessantly. He has so much energy, so many ideas! He had to get them all out on paper - but that usually leads to him not going home, and staying up through the night working on projects.

It’s one of those nights it seems, as Gyro’s hunched over his desk, leg wiggling up and down as he’s writing page after page of notes and thoughts.It’s about — 2 am, give or take. He’s not sure, last he checked it was still before midnight, but he’s ignored plenty of buzzes from his phone to make him assume it’s far later.

Annoyingly, his leg isn’t just jiggling from typical restlessness - no. As if almost on cue, the hand in hand rise in sexual need is hitting - arousal threatening the pit of his stomach as he just wants to focus.

Gyro knows his body well, though. This was just another function that needed taken care of - and if he got it over and done with, he could just return to work. He sits back in his chair, slumping slightly as he thinks.

Truthfully, his sex drive has also been increased by the fact he has...well, a partner now. Mark and him have a fairly active sex life, but that doesn’t stop Gyro from wanting to rub one out occasionally. He thinks of all the ways Mark looks under him - flushed, though somehow still cocky - a look that needs to get fucked out of him.

And there’s the noises - grunts, moans - the way Mark doesn’t shut up at any point, unless Gyro’s hand clamps sure around his neck. 

And how he feels. Sure, Gyro used a strap-on - but there was an inexplicable placebo affect of...well, a phantom cock. 

Okay, maybe thinking didn’t help - because now he’s hornier than before. Gyro brings his legs up, placing each foot on the edge of the table, bringing his legs up so he can scoot his hips down on the chair slightly. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he gets comfortable.

He had two options. Use the technology in front of him, or trust the good old wank bank storage of his brain. Gyro sets the phone down on his chest, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

He thinks back a few nights - to his last date night with Mark. They had gone out for dinner, but Gyro — Gyro was touchy, and halfway though the meal, they escaped to the nearby bathroom. Mark ate him out there, and Gyro jerked Mark against the wall in return. 

There was always a thrill to doing something in public - Gyro secretly liked it, though would never admit to it. There was just— something so hot, about the two of them cramped in that small stall, hearing someone else enter. Gyro had to press against Mark, into the wall and lift him off the ground - one hand slapped across his beak, the other wrapped around his cock.

He doesn’t stop - god, no. Why would he? - his hand resumes movement, stroking away. He’s sure if Mark hadn’t put his hand over his own that he would have lost it there and then - with someone standing but a wall apart from them. Gyro notices tears prickling Mark’s burning cheeks - and he leans forward, chest pressed to his back, and kisses at his face.

Back to reality, Gyro is happily lost in tm his thoughts - hand drifting to the hem of his shirt. He pulls his shirt up slightly, before his hand finally darts down between his legs, slipping under the band of his trousers and underwear.

He’s instantly met with heat, already so wet just from thinking about it. Gyro gently slides his two middle fingers through his folds, prodding at his entrance for a moment before tracing back up to his neglected cock. He gives an experimental tug, grunt bubbling in his throat as he changes to rub circles and patterns against himself.

He bucks his hips up against his fingers, and his mind drifts off again. He thinks back to the night Mark came over to his place - and Gyro fucked him over his desk. He still remembers how hot and desperate Mark’s throat felt under his palm, fingers leaving marks in sensitive skin. The way he could feel Mark’s heartbeat a with his other hand pressed flat against his back.

And then — there was that feeling. The one Gyro described as a ‘phantom cock’ - he could feel Mark around him - how tight, and warm he was - so, so fucking hot. The strap-on nudged nicely against his own cock in tangent with his thrusts, giving the pseudo feeling some very real ground. 

Back to reality, once more - Gyro is stroking himself along with his memory - head still lulled back, eyes shut as he makes quiet noises. His leg still bounces where it’s propped into the air, but he doesn’t care about that. He can feel that heat - twisting, pulling at his core — and he just needs to keep going.

Lost in thought and heat, Gyro doesn’t hear the creak of a door opening - and his very much present partner shouting out for him. “G! There you are! Jeez, you forget about da-“ and the parrot stops - dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Mark enters the room from the side, so he gets — a good view, that’s for sure. Gyro’s legs hiked up on the table, the way his neck is exposed as his head is back — his hand in his trousers, hip moving along with his fingers. Holy shit, he thinks. Score.

He takes a step closer, just about to clear his throat to get his boyfriend’s attention before Gyro’s all but squawks, abruptly keeling over and nearly shooting himself backwards off his chair with how suddenly he jerks - and he would have fallen, if Mark hadn’t practically sprinted up to catch the chair.

First, Mark registered that he just watched Gyro cum. He recognises the way he twitches, the hoarse sound to his noises — and second, Gyro realises someone caught him - and spins around in panic before laying eyes on Mark. He pulls his hand out of his trousers, fingers slick as he brings his hands down to launch him off the chair - legs weak as he finally stands.

“What are you—?!” He starts, breathless. Gyro swallows embarrassment, trying to keep his cool - but he still wants. He can feel himself throb between his thighs, only exemplified by the flustered yet somewhat cocky look on Mark’s face. “I-I, It’s not— this is my lab, Mark! Knock, first!” Gyro finally sputters out.

Mark knocks the chair back into place, freeing his hands as he steps one foot closer to Gyro. “Baaaaaabe, It’s date night! You coulda at least sent a text.” He pouts, jokingly. He then swallows some embarrassment of his own, and puffs out his chest to create some form of at least fake courage. “But, now that I’m heeeere…”

The parrot doesn’t even get his full sentence out before eager hands are pulling him closer. He’s not complaining, though - as Gyro’s beak finds his own, and he’s captured in a messy kiss. Those same eager hands are grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes to try and disrobe him. 

Mark...liked when Gyro was like this - even if the man’s ability to go far too many rounds scared him at times. 

“Hey, hey. Why are we only trying to undress me, ey? I get it, I’m irresistible.” Mark hooks his fingers into the loops of Gyro’s trousers, “But I think this is waaaaay more time critical.”

And Gyro, for once, actually listens. But more so on the fact that he didn’t have any spare clothes on him - and wanted to be able to get home after this in a comfortable fashion. “Fine, fine. Go on, then.” — and Mark wastes no time at all. He gives Gyro a gentle nudge, pulling his trousers and underwear down to his thighs with one quick pull. 

But then, the chicken starts to get frustrated. This is taking too long, and Gyro is ready to go. “Come on, just—“ he moves, shifting until he’s bending over his table. “Fuck my thighs, or something - anything, just— hurry up.” The sternness in Gyro’s tone goes straight to the pool of heat in Mark’s gut, and wow— was it hot in here, or was it just him? The sight of Gyro bent over in front of him - wet, exposed, just for him — 

Mark presses forward - and what Gyro expects irn not what he gets. Mark’s pulled his sleeves up, and with finger, gently teases Gyro’s entrance. Even with the slightest of touches, Gyro tries to back up against him, but Mark moves his finger away before it can go any further. 

And Mark’s cockiness has gone too far, Gyro has decided - as he opens his beak to speak once more. “I’m not going to beg, Beaks - but just know, the next time you come crawling to me for a quick orgasm? I’m going to blue ball you so hard that you’re going to wish you were never born.”...the parrot takes that as a sign to act. He takes a step back, unbuttoning his khakis but making no effort to pull said fabric down, instead he decides to just pull his cock out as it is - not wanting to waste time with clothes.

From the show that Gyro had inadvertently given him, and the way that he’s been speaking to him - Mark’s...already pretty much hard. He was a simple man, with simple pleasures. He presses forward again, a hand on his cock as he gives a few experimental pulls. Then, guiding himself, he doesn’t press into Gyro just yet - no. Gyro mentioned something about his thighs, and — well, Mark was intrigued. Where Gyro’s legs are pressed together, Mark slowly - carefully - slides his cock just against Gyro’s pussy, coating the one side in his fluids as Mark gives a small thrust to the softness of his partner’s thighs. Mark’s more than happy to enjoy the pleasure he gets from it, but not even a moment later - Gyro sighs. “Do I have to do everything myself?”

Mark blinks out of his stupor, and Gyro’s moving. He turns, so he’s facing Mark, who’s cock is now just bared to the world. Gyro works carefully to wiggle out of his trousers and underwear, managing to kick one side off over his shoes. Then, he props himself against the edge of the table - grabbing Mark’s shoulder with one hand, the other coating itself in his own juices. With that hand, he then reaches - and takes Mark’s cock in his hand, coating it with whatever remaining fluid was left on his hand. 

And then, by hooking a leg behind Mark’s back, Gyro guides his partner’s cock into his hole. They both let out a breath neither of them had realised they were holding as Mark evens out inside of him, hips flush. Mark sags forward, forehead coming to press against Gyro’s own, satisfied smile coming to his beak.

Mark’s sure that if he waits around any longer, Gyro might just take things into his own hands and ride Mark into the merry sunset - and while that does sound nice...there was something far more  erotic about fucking him over his desk. The papers that were previously there are now ruined, for sure.

So slowly, but surely, Mark starts to move. The rhythm is unsure at first, deep yet slow - and Gyro wants more, it’s obvious. It’s especially obvious when the chicken brings a hand down, rubbing at his exposed clit as Mark thrusts into him.

They set an equal pace pretty well. Both Gyro and Mark know the way around the others body, far more than one of them was willing to admit. Gyro knew the ways he nipped at Mark’s throat, feeling him swallow - knew it got to the man. And Mark knew that his hands clutching onto Gyro’s hips - indenting, causing discomfort that will definitely bruise tomorrow - only spurred the chicken on more.

Gyro’s already pretty sensitive, only having had recovered from his last orgasm just before Mark pushed into him. He catches the other’s beak in another kiss, before pulling away and leaning back, propping himself up with his free hand behind him.

Mark’s able to take in the sight of him better like this, but — it was hard. They went into this heavy, and Mark - well, Mark may already nearly be ready to cum. Gyro can tell. He swallows, rough, other hand still rubbing at his cock as he starts to speak. “Come on, come on—“ 

And...his voice is uncharacteristically sweet. “Marcus— Mark, cum for me. You’re doing so good.” — Mark’s hips stutter, for a moment. Eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he looks desperately for more validation. And he gets that validation. 

Gyro’s close too, now. He’s twitching again, breathing heavy as he controls any kind of noise he might make. But before he can open his mouth to say anything, Mark’s hips crash against his own, stuttering and buckling as the parrot groans - mixtures of sounds and what could be Gyro’s name, it’s just— muffled. He can feel himself getting filled up, and— and, Gyro won’t lie, it is kind of erotic. He’s glad he can’t get pregnant, because he couldn’t imagine this any other way.

The sensation of getting filled is what pushes Gyro himself over the edge, Mark’s already spent, starting to slump against Gyro’s form as Gyro desperately rides Mark’s cock through his own orgasm, fingers rubbing dense circles against himself. 

This time, Gyro cums with his partner’s name struggling through his beak.

They both stay there for a minute, until Mark slowly pulls out of him - he looks around, thankful to spot a small box of tissues on Gyro’s desk. “P—pass a tissue, G.” While Gyro hates the nickname, he does what’s asked of him - pulling out a couple of tissues and passing them to Mark. The parrot wipes at himself, tucking himself back into his underwear - then, in a small act of care, goes the extra mile to clean Gyro himself up.

They both get dressed, and after some exchanged looks, Gyro and Mark head out, climbing into Gyro’s car once he locks up. “You know,” Mark starts, buckling his seat belt. “This might have been the best. Date night. Eveeeer!”


End file.
